


Drunk

by kisahawklin



Series: Unfinished and discontinued fic [17]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander gets drunk, Hephaistion has to get him to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

It started when they were adolescents and Hephaistion understood that if Alexander was drunk, he needed to be sober. He learned to direct Alexander, to step into his clumsy gait, elbow him in the ribs, and force him away from potential disasters. He began to follow Philip's movements and it wasn't long before he could predict Philip's politics by his drinking partners the night before.

On the occasions Alexander abstained, Hephaistion would drink. He didn't enjoy being drunk; his stomach was too tender for that. Alexander's constitution matched everything else about Alexander - it was iron-clad. Hephaistion was not so lucky with drink. Still he liked to indulge and built up a healthy tolerance his teenaged years.

For now it was a game. Whoever was slowest in drinking the first cup would be holding the other up at the end of the night. Hephaistion lost on purpose sometimes - he liked to watch Alexander sleep. Sometimes he lost and drank anyway and both of them were useless for the night.

Tonight was a feast and Hephaistion arrived early. He was going to guzzle a goblet and make Alexander deal with the envoys while sober. As he searched the room, he saw Alexander talking to Cleitus, goblet in hand. Alexander caught his eye, winked, and drained it in two gulps.

Hephaistion's mouth fell open. He couldn’t drink tonight, the guests were too important for him to not keep an eye on Alexander. Alexander’s politics _didn’t_ change with drink but they _did_ tend to get more violent.

Alexander stayed sober most of the night. Hephaistion knew he understood how important his guests were and it wasn’t until they had retired that the drinking started in earnest. Alexander got meaner as he drank, something that had become more common as he got older. He often took swings at the companions but unless they were falling-down-drunk themselves, they could get out of the way. He connected with Hephaistion more often because Hephaistion stayed close.

When nearly everyone had either left or passed out, Hephaistion used his best diplomacy to get Alexander to return to his rooms. Ptolemy was Alexander’s last drinking companion and Hephaistion convinced him to quit for the night.

Alexander calmed on the way to his rooms. Hephaistion could usually anticipate him enough to get him into bed without too much scuffle.

"You were drinking, Hephaistion. I saw you."

"I was drinking water," Hephaistion replied, unraveling the layers of formal dress some page had patiently wrapped him in before the feast.

Alexander harrumphed and sat down on the bed, stopping Hephaistion’s efforts.

"Alexander," Hephaistion cajoled.

Alexander flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes. Hephaistion considered letting him sleep like that, but he knew the page would be upset if Alexander threw up on the fancy clothes. He tried to roll Alexander over and got a forearm to the jaw for his efforts.

"Damn you. Roll over, let’s get this off you."

Alexander grunted, whether in agreement or disagreement, Hephaistion wasn’t sure. He decided to try again and reached in to pull on the cloth. Alexander sat up suddenly and the top of his head connected with Hephaistion’s temple.

"Ow." Hephaistion reeled back and pressed his hand over his eye. "You have amazing aim."

Alexander ignored him as he struggled with his clothing. "Get me out of this."

Hephaistion sighed and rolled his eyes. "Stand up."

Alexander stood unsteadily and Hephaistion immediately went to stabilize him. He stood still, finally accepting Hephaistion’s help.

"You just wanted to see me naked," Alexander laughed.

"I might, if you weren’t so useless when you’re drunk."

Alexander swung a fist at Hephaistion, who saw it coming and ducked. He laughed and pushed Alexander down on the bed. Alexander rebounded back up and swung wildly, connecting with Hephaistion’s nose.

Hephaistion staggered back, more surprised than hurt. He only forgot Alexander’s speed when he was drunk. He staunched the blood with his robe - _great,_ he thought, _now **my** page will be angry_ \- and glared at Alexander.

Alexander was flushed red, his chest and neck and face. "Useless?" He swaggered over to Hephaistion, his unsteadiness translating into pride as he managed the three steps without incident.

He fisted a hand in Hephaistion's hair, yanking hard, forcing Hephaistion to lean into him to avoid having large chunks of hair ripped out. "Alexander!" he admonished.

"Useless, Hephaistion? I am not so inebriated." He pulled Hephaistion's hair down, forcing him to become a contortionist to avoid the stinging pain. He bent over but looked up, and Alexander leaned in kiss him, biting his lower lip until it bled. Hephaistion grabbed hold of his own hair and pulled it free, giving Alexander a shove for good measure.

Alexander surprised him again, spinning around instead of losing his balance. Hephaistion took a step away, wary of Alexander's sudden assuredness. It didn't last long, as Alexander took a minute to steady himself after his acrobatics. Hephaistion rushed him and pushed him back to the bed, where he fell gracelessly, spread eagled on the covers.

Hephaistion straddled him and pinned him to the bed, dress clothes forgotten. "Submit."

Alexander sneered. "Never."

"You know you can't beat me, Alexander. Submit so we can put you to bed."

Alexander set his jaw defiantly.

Hephaistion laughed and held Alexander's arms firm. "You'll fall asleep from boredom, and then I can undress you in peace."

Alexander teared up. "Hephaistion, please, let me go."

"Don't be maudlin, Alexander, you're just drunk."

Alexander turned his head to the side and Hephaistion felt a pang of regret. "Here, it will be fine." He leaned in and kissed Alexander on the temple. Alexander started to cry in earnest and Hephaistion sat back, continuing to hold Alexander's arms.

"Alexander, you're a terrible drunk. I know you'll attack again if I let you up. And I don't mind letting you cry yourself to sleep."

Alexander's face turned red and his neck strained as he attempted to knock Hephaistion off. He yelled and kicked but Hephaistion sat on him peacefully, waiting for the anger to wear him out.

After a few minutes, Alexander started to cry again. Hephaistion bit his lip to keep from laughing and cringed at the taste of blood. He cringed and leaned in to kiss Alexander.

Alexander kissed him back, his neck straining as he pushed his lips up into Hephaistion's. "Let me go, Hephaistion, please?"

Hephaistion nodded and lifted his knee. As soon as he did, Alexander bucked himself up and laid Hephaistion out on his back. Hephaistion laughed dryly and turned his head away from Alexander. Alexander took up Hephaistion's position, straddling his lover and pinning his arms.

Hephaistion closed his eyes. "I'm tired, Alexander. Can we please get undressed and go to sleep?"

"No."

Hephaistion nodded.

"You're too agreeable, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion nodded.

"Stop it!" Alexander slapped Hephaistion hard across the face. Hephaistion let his head rest to the side, avoiding Alexander's eyes.

"Where's your fight, Hephaistion? Come on!"

Hephaistion took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm tired, Alexander. I've had enough of this, I only want to go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Of course not."

"Hephaistion," Alexander coaxed. "We don't have to fight, we can do other things..."

Hephaistion looked up at Alexander. "Thanks to your handiwork I have a bloody nose, a split lip, and a pounding headache. I don't much feel like doing other things."

Alexander frowned and Hephaistion turned his head again.

"I'm sorry," Alexander whispered.

"I _know_ , Alexander. It's fine; you're drunk. I only want to go to sleep now."

"That's no excuse. Let me make it up to you."

Hephaistion closed his eyes. "Make it up to me tomorrow, love. I don't hold it against you. I am no more pleasant when I am drunk."

Alexander leaned in, his breath washing over Hephaistion's face. "Please?" He placed small kisses on Hephaistion's cheekbone and the corner of his mouth. "Please?"

Alexander kept his face close to Hephaistion's. If he turned his head back, their lips would meet. Alexander hovered, waiting for Hephaistion to give in.

"No," Hephaistion whispered. Alexander kissed him again. "Please?"

"No," Hepheastion answered, more strength to his voice. Alexander kissed him again, suppressing a laugh. "Please?"

"No!" Hephaistion's irritation was masked by his half-smile. Alexander kissed him again, and whispered his question. "Please?"

Hephaistion jerked his head slightly before he could control himself. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. "No," he answered softly.

Alexander waited, breathing softly on Hephaistion's cheek. "For me, Hephaistion?"

"That's unfair, Alexander," Hephaistion mumbled, twisting his head even further away from Alexander's insistence.

Alexander kissed Hephaistion's neck, his tongue slipping out to touch skin, the barest hint of wetness.

"Alexander!" Hephaistion tried to turn onto his side, his shoulder leaving the bed though the rest of his torso was pinned under Alexander. Alexander kissed his shoulder, using his nose to edge the fabric out of the way. He held Hephaistion's arms lightly, offering escape if Hephaistion wanted it.

Alexander licked around the hem of the ivory cloth, using his chin to expose as much skin as possible. Hephaistion breathed shallowly and stayed very still. Alexander playfully bit his collarbone and Hephaistion snapped his head around to look up at Alexander.

Alexander immediately took advantage of Hephaistion’s distraction and kissed him on the mouth, lightly at first, opening him slowly with a teasing tongue.


End file.
